Legends Never Die
by Jou-chan
Summary: To appease the growing upset and evade chances of rebellion, King Vegeta of Vegitasai makes a marrage arrangement between Trunks and a merchant's daughter, something Trunks is thoroughly against. Chaos ensues. Please Review!!


Sweet Whisper  
A DBZ Fanfic by Jou-chan  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I, like many who have said before, do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did, though! Can you imagine, all those cute, incredibly *strong* guys hanging around all the time? Aw yeah, I know I can!  
  
Author's Notes: Just some quick notes, so you can get to my loverly story. As you can see, I now have a DBZ story on my hands, along with RW, GW, HP, BtW, and any other little ficcies that I might want to write (and will in the near future). So, that means… well, I have more to write. So just bare with me, eventually (especially over breaks) I'll be able to work and get stuff posted. So for now, think of this as a preview of things to come.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy!! ____J_o_u_-_c_h_a_n__  
  
  
****************************************  
****************************************  
  
  
"Another turning point, a f o r k stuck in the road  
T i m e grabs you by the wrists, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this t e s t, and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a l e s s o n learned in t i m e  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is r i g h t  
I hope you had the t i m e o f y o u r l i f e ."  
  
--Good Riddance (time of your life)   
Green Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegitasai was a very powerful kingdom; it's economic and political wealth far exceeded it's neighboring lands, and the people of Vegitasai lived healthy, prosperous lives. The earth itself was rich with nutrients and crops were plentiful; trade blossomed from a small agricultural barter system into a full blown city to city exchange, and eventually to and from the other Kingdoms. Merchants were quite a common sight, and many of them grew very wealthy, especially while many of the surroundings nations were involved in civil wars. Though no family was as wealthy or powerful as the royal family itself. They came from a long line of warriors; elite ninjas with very honorable reputations, each and every one a real politik when it came to the crown. Many have tried to overthrow the Vegitasai Dynasty, though not one has succeeded.   
  
But as it came to be, once warring lands around them had settled into peace, and merchants were no longer earning the money they had grown so fond of. Discontent grew among the bourgeoisie, and their envy of the King's, and even other smarter, more careful merchant's wealth. Riots pursued; with the chance of rebellion at its peak, the King knew that he needed to appease the disgruntled merchants. And so, an arrangement was made.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks cursed profusely as he stalked through the forest, his vision blurring with rage and confusion. He was overreacting and he knew it, but… it just… it wasn't…  
  
He sighed loudly, clenching his fists tightly as he leaned against a tree. He knew that, eventually, something like this would happen. He just didn't UNDERSTAND his father sometimes. He meant well, but did he ever take into account how Trunks might feel about it? About marrying someone he didn't even know?   
  
He hissed quietly, and looked up through the thick canopy overhead. A MERCHANT'S daughter, of all people…  
  
A soft humming sound caught his attention and instinctively he glanced towards the sound. The noise, he recognized as the fwit of an arrow, grew steadily louder until the small weapon broke through the trees. Catching it just before it embedded itself in a tree, he twirled it once, glancing it over. A small crescent moon was carved very softly into the end of the shaft… probably some kind of identification mark.   
  
Not a minute later, he began to hear voices: ANGRY voices, making their way towards his general area. The owners of the arrow, more than likely. Twirling the weapon in between his fingers, he waited for them to appear. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Go AWAY! You already lost my arrow!"  
  
"You need me, my ice princess. You would freeze over if it weren't for me."  
  
A girl emerged from the woods, looking thoroughly annoyed, followed closely by a guy, from the looks of him one of the aristocratic types. They both looked around his own age.   
  
"I'd rather freeze over. Get away from me." She muttered, glancing around quickly, before she noticed Trunks. And then she did something that rather surprised the lavender haired prince. She scowled. "I'm surrounded by men!"  
  
The guy also noticed Trunks and tensed slightly, muttering to the girl, "Don't be stupid, Karasu, that's the Prince…" And then he bowed. "Good afternoon, m'lord."  
  
Trunks nodded, noticing the fact that the girl, presumably Karasu, did not follow suit. She was eyeing the arrow that he was still toying with.  
  
"That's mine."  
  
Trunks cocked an eyebrow at her forwardness, immediately recognizing her as one of those pre-mature girls who fought against the traditional roles of the house. He didn't exactly want to deal with this at the moment. "Considering that you are a girl, and women stay strictly to the household and not to the hunting, I'm inclined to disagree."  
  
The man behind the girl smirked at this, crossing his arms.  
  
Scowling slightly, the girl reached out to take the arrow. "Considering that I am a free-thinking woman who will never marry, I disagree with you as well."  
  
Trunks moved the arrow out of her reach, while at the same time catching her arm. "Somebody obviously hasn't taught you proper respect." He said quietly, making sure she heard the undertone in his voice.  
  
She pulled her arm away, glaring. "A title," She hissed, does not earn one respect."   
  
Trunks twitched slightly, watching as she stalked away. How dare she disrespect him like that; his father would hear of this, that was certain. However, the very thought of his father made him quite sour again, and the arrow that he held broke in two from the force of his fingers.  
  
The other man bowed his head. "I apologize, sire, for Karasu's behavior. She's prone to do that… quite a lot…"  
  
Trunks nodded briefly, and managed a polite smile at the other man. "Thank you. If you'll please excuse me…" Dropping the broken arrow pieces on the ground, he started off again, walking deeper into the forest to his own little spot. Gods knew, he had quite a lot to get off his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Afternoon had come and gone, and a cool, refreshing breeze came in from the sea, chilling the air and creating a serene, calming atmosphere. As the sun began to set on the Kapsul Palace, an argument was being held in the Queen's private gardens.  
  
"Trunks, we've been through this before!"  
  
The lavender haired boy glared at his mother, clenching his fists at his side, something he had seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "But mother!"  
  
"No buts! You'll marry that girl and you'll like it, understood?" Bulma said sternly, looking at him directly with a very fixed expression.  
  
Trunks' eyes flashed and he made an exasperated sound. "This is ridiculous! Why doesn't Bra have to marry someone? Why me?!"  
  
Bulma sighed, giving him a slight look. "Don't be foolish, Trunks. You know very well that you are the heir to the throne of Vegitasai. The merchants wouldn't have it any other way," then, quietly but with an unmistakably venom filled voice, she added, "Besides, she's just a girl. A woman, Trunks. We both know that doesn't account for much around here."  
  
Trunks was suddenly reminded of the incident in the woods and he scowled even more. "I was insulted today." He said irritably as he sunk down into a chair at a small glass table.  
  
This, of course, sparked a great amount of interest in Bulma. She couldn't help but smile as she asked him who had done it.  
  
"Some girl acting out of place, while I was trying to meditate in the woods. You can see how well that worked." He muttered bitterly, putting his chin on his hand and letting the cool breeze shift through his hair.  
  
Bulma grinned, the sound of her dress scraping across the stone walk way as she went to take a seat at the same table. "Was she pretty?" She asked, her curiosity quite blatant.  
  
Trunks just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I thought I was getting married."  
  
"Well you're not married yet. Besides, don't you want a fun bachelor party?"  
  
Trunks buried his face his face in his hands, groaning. "Oh, the gods."  
  
  



End file.
